Fool for Love
by magiabruxa
Summary: Rating Might , Rain's father moves to Tokyo withought telling Rain why. Her first day of school isn't good when she runs into the group Shuffle Alliance. She later befriends Kyoji and his group. Uknown to her she has a arranged marriege. To the one she ha


"Class, I would like you to meet our new student, Ms. Mikamura." Of course, now one payed attention because of the popular kids display. "Domon, Chibodee, Argo, George, Allenby, Marie, and Sai Sici!"  
  
All seven looked at the teacher and stopped what they had been doing. "You shall help Ms. Mikamura to her next class. "  
  
~~Switching Time~~  
  
Rain followed the group out the door but was halted when the tall one stopped. He turned and faced her. "Don't follow us." Rain was in disbelief, "But my clas-"  
  
A boy with spiked up black hair rudely inturrupted her. "We don't care about your dumb classes. Find it yourself." And with that they left. Rain of course running around frantically trying to find her class.  
  
As she turned the corner she ran into someone. "Ah!" Rain closed her eyes waiting for the impact. But it never came.  
  
She opened her eyes to face chocolate brown eyes. "Are you alright?" She nodded, pulling herself up she faced them. It was a couple boys that stood facing her.  
  
"My name's Kyoji Kasshu. May I ask what your name is Ms?" Rain smiled and tried the best she could to speak Japanese. "Mikamura. " She understood Japanese, but it was harder to speak.  
  
"Well Ms. Mikamura, this is Schwarz, Urube, And Wong Yun-Fat. I do not want to intrude, but what are you doing out here at this time. Should you not be in class." Rain looked at the floor.  
  
She was embareced in telling them about her problem. "Let me guess...Your new and you got lost on your way to class. "Yes..."  
  
"Well what class do you have?" Looking at her schedule Urube smiled. "All your classes you have are the same as ours. Well show you to quir."  
  
~~Quir Room~~  
  
"Boys! Where have you been?!" Ms. Wright was to angry to notice a young girl hiding behind them.  
  
"Sensei, I got lost and they helped me find the way." Ms. Wright's smile turned into a frown. She knew what had happened.  
  
"Thank you boys. Now you may sit down. Ms. Mikamura, please come up here." Rain blushed as she saw that Kyoji was still staring at her form.  
  
"I would like you to sing a song for us. That way I can hear you and find where you should sit. Do you know any songs that you can play on the piano and sing?"  
  
Nodding Rain walked over to the piano. "You may start now." Rain turned to the piano and began. As soon as the melody of her voice and the piano began the room went dead silent.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
Today I saw a boy and I wondered if he noticed me. He took my breath away.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't get him off my mind and it scares me 'cause I've never felt this way.  
  
No one in this world knows me better than you do, so diary I'll confide in you.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I saw that boy as he walked by I thought he smiled at me, And I wondered does he know what's in my heart? I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe. Should I tell him how I feel or would that scare him away.  
  
Diary, Tell me what to do. Please tell me what to say.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
One touch of his hand. Now I can't wait to see that boy again. He smiled and I thought my heart could fly."  
  
Diary, Do you think that we'll be more than friends? I've got feeling we'll be so much more than friends."  
  
When she heard no talking she knew it. It was horrible. Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks she walked off the stage. Thats when applause irrupted.  
  
First. From the group that helped her, and then, from everyone in the classroom. "Mikamura, please take a seat next to the group that helped you." Rain felt a huge ball of joy fill her.  
  
As she sat down she got a bunch of 'good jobs' from the boys. Maybe life wasn't going to be that bad here.  
  
~~Lunch Time~~  
  
Rain watched as the lunch lines moved one inch per minute. She would never get lunch at this rate. When Rain thought all was lost the school speaker came on.  
  
"Ms. Mikamura, please search for your father. He is looking for you." Rain felt tears fall down her eyes. Her dad. When he came to her school it only meant that she was going to move again  
  
. She had only gotten here! "RAIN!!!!!!" Everyone glared outside.  
  
~~Domon's POV~~  
  
Whoever this old man was, he was nuts. It wasn't raining outside. I watched him as he walked over to the new girl.  
  
Her face sad. Why was she crying? Hmm...guess I will have to listen to the talk.  
  
~~Regular POV~~  
  
"Rain, I need you to come home. I don't know what happened but Eriol fell down on my invention and I think he broke something. I layed him at home." Rain's eyes widened.  
  
Eriol was the only friend she had. He was a cat, but hey, it is kinda hard not to have someone to hang around with. Even if he wasn't human.  
  
"How do we go home? You came here by the Moto-one, (One of his inventions) but that only fits one person." Rain felt like her heart was sinking each minute. "MR. MIKAMURA! IS THAT YOU!?"  
  
Both turned to face....... 


End file.
